At present, during vision testing, a vision testing table is commonly adopted to test vision, and color-blindness testing pictures are then adopted to test ability for distinguishing colors, testing conclusion for a tested subject can be obtained only after multiple times of tests have been performed.
It is troublesome and time-consuming for the subject to obtain the vision and the ability for distinguishing colors. In addition, currently, it is necessary for a medical personnel to provide an instruction to the subject at any time during the vision testing for the subject determining direction of a character that the medical personnel instructs, which takes up more medical staff, increases burden on the medical staff, and also increases error rate caused by human factors.